


Light and dark

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Lightly dark, Poem fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where there is light, darkness is sure to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and dark

In every one of us a Light burns 

A Light that pushes us to be better than what we are 

A Light that pushes us towards perfection 

The Light is the cause of happiness, love, and bliss

The Light is only contrasted by the Darkness 

A Darkness which resides within each of us 

The Darkness brings us down 

And it seeks to extinguish the Light 

The Darkness causes hatred, envy, and chaos 

Where the Light is success, the Darkness is failure 

Where the Light is freedom, the Darkness is imprisonment 

Where the Light is satisfaction, the Darkness is remorse 

Where the Light is forgiveness, the Darkness is blame 

Where the Light is good, the Darkness is evil 

And where the Light is serenity, the Darkness is frustration 

And inside each of us the battle between Light and Darkness rages 

Everything in life breathes both the Light and the Dark 

Every action and every reaction in life is ruled by this clash 

Every injustice and every act of morality 

Every feeling of guilt and every sense of forgiveness 

Both the Light and Darkness resides in each of us 

The question is: Which are you allowing to control your life?


End file.
